lgdcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Griffe Sombre
" All the liabilities of this world are due to the inadequacies of the person involved" Présentation Griffe Sombre est un matou au pelage gris sombre (comme un nuage d'orage) tigré de noir. Il a des yeux ambrés, une oreille déchirée, une longue cicatrice sur son flanc et une autre plus petite sur son épaule. Il est robuste et assez grand. Il a de longues griffes noires. Caractère Griffe Sombre a un caractère très froid, sans pitié et tempétueux. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et reste souvent dans son coin. Malgré cela, il reste loyal à son Clan, même si il désobéit parfois au Code du Guerrier pour une juste cause. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger ses camarades. Ses camarades le craignent un peu car quand il est en colère, il ne se contrôle plus. Ce qui lui vaut d'être redouté par les guerriers des autres Clans pour lesquels il n'éprouvent aucune pitié durant un combat. C'est un très bon combattant et excellent chasseur. Il est aussi très ambitieux. Talent Expert du combat aux griffes acérées et à la fourrure sombre, Griffe Sombre est un as du combat, peu importe l'adversaire. Sur le champ de bataille il se bat aussi bien que cinq guerriers réunis, et est sans pitié. Il connaît des techniques dangereuses, mortelles mêmes ce qui dérangent parfois ces camarades. Personnages préférés * Griffe de Ronce * Feuille de Lis * Fléau * Pelage de Lion * Plume de Faucon * Griffe d’Épine * Pelage de Brume * Etoile du Tigre * Ombre d'Érable * Pelage d'Orage Présentation personnel Derrière mon personnage un peut dark se cache un ado d'1,80 m, blonds au yeux bleu gris. Je suis plutôt solitaire, assez froid et légèrement timide. Je suis Belge (Oui oui je viens de Gelbique). Je fais de l'enduro en VTT, je lis La Guerre des Clans et bien d'autres livres (Royaume des Loups, Croc Blanc, Zoo, Metro 2033, In the After,..),j'ai une petite passion pour les animes; mes préféres étant Fate/Stay night: Heaven's Feel I : Presage Flower et Fate/Stay night: Heaven's Feel II: Lost Butterfly et qui sont, selon moi des chefs d’œuvres de l'animation <3 Je joue aussi aux jeux vidéos (en multiplayer ou en mode histoire...vive les survivals horrors et les FPS !). J'écoute de la musique soit de la techno, de l'électro, un peu de rap et de aussi de la musique "calme". Je suis passionné d'animaux, j'ai 4 chats; Hermione (noire), Chocolat (noir et blanc), Bambou (tigré) et Berlios (noir et blanc), j'ai un gecko léopard nommé Shadow , deux tortues d'eau, j'élève également des fourmis (Messor, Formica, Camponotus, Liasus et Myrmica) et j'ai 3 serpents, un mâle Elpahe Climacophora nommé Yokaï, un mâle Boa arc-en-ciel nommé Quetzal et un boa des jardins. Les gens disent que je suis mature, poli et intelligent, à vous d'en décider ^^. Plus tard j'aimerais devenir zoologiste, plus particulièrement toxinologiste (étude des toxines produites par certaines espèces).. Je parle Anglais, Néerlandais et évidemment français. J'adore écrire des histoires et j'ai une chaîne youtube.